The drive device serves for driving the motor vehicle and accordingly, therefore, for supplying a torque directed at driving the motor vehicle. The drive device is equipped with the first drive assembly, the second drive assembly, and the planetary gearing. The two drive assemblies can be designed basically as desired. For example, the first drive assembly can be present in the form of an internal combustion engine and the second drive assembly can be present as an electric machine, so that the drive device is designed as a hybrid drive device.
The two drive assemblies, i.e., the first drive assembly and the second drive assembly can be operatively connected to the drivable axle of the motor vehicle via the planetary gearing. This means that the drivable axle of the motor vehicle can be driven either solely by means of the first drive assembly, solely by means of the second drive assembly, or else by means of both the first drive assembly and the second drive assembly. Provided at the drivable axle is at least one wheel of the motor vehicle, which can be driven by means of the drive device.
Preferably, however, a plurality of wheels, each of which can be driven by the drive device, are assigned to the axle.
The object of the invention is to propose a drive device for a motor vehicle that, in comparison to known drive devices, offers advantages and, in particular, has a high energy efficiency as well as a great flexibility.